legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S1 P4/Transcript
(Jack, Erin, Scott and Rose are seen entering Remnant through a portal before it shuts) Jack: Well, we're here. Erin: Alright Rose, now's the chance for you to do your stuff. Rose: What's the plan again? Erin: You need to sniff out Shade's presence. Rose: Sniff? Erin: You can track him right? Rose: Uhh, I think I can. Erin: Then give it a shot! I know you can do it Rosie! Rose: *sigh* Alright, I'll try. (Rose begins smelling the air for traces of Shade's presence) Rose: Hmm... Jack: Got anything? Rose: Maybe. Scott: Which way? Rose: Follow me, I can find him! Erin: Right! Jack: Lead the way Rosie! (Jack Erin and Scott follow Rose. They follow them and take notice of something) Erin: Hey I just noticed. Its snowing. Jack: Huh. Must be cold often for this part of Remnant. Scott: Or it could be winter for them. Erin: Maybe. But it doesn't bother me! Rose: Me neither! (Rose then picks up another scent) Rose: *gasp* I think I got it! Erin: You got his scent? Rose: Yeah! (Rose rushes off as the others follow her. A bit later, they soon come across Yang and the others, stopping in the middle of the road, with them on Yang's motorcycle) Rose: Hey Shade! Shade: Rose? (Shade looks to find Rose and the others approaching) Shade: Rose, what are you doing here? Erin: We came looking for you guys! Jack: Yeah! Erin: I thought you guys were going on a train what are you doing on the road? Yang: Don't ask.... (Jack notices there are few more people with the group. A boy younger then the others, a girl with cat ears, and a tiny old lady) Jack: Whoa new friends? Ruby: Oh right! You guys never met Blake of Oscar Rose: Hello there! Jack:.....The hell am I looking at here? Blake: *Notices he's looking at her* … WHat? Jack: You have cat ears. Blake: Yeah. I'm a Faunas. Erin: A-A what? Blake: We're people. Do you have a problem with the fact I have cat ears? Rose: Oh no no no not at all. Erin: We're just not used to seeing people like you. Jack: Yeah. Rose: I think it's kinda cute! Scott: Of course you'd think that. We know how you are with cats. Rose: Hey! Blake: Oh... S-Sorry I was judgemental. We Fanuas deal with a lot of rascim. Erin: Ugh... People like that are stupid... Blake: *Looks at Rose* Hey. You're the same as Shade over there Shade: Yeah. That's my sister. Blake: So you guys are the Defenders Yang told me about. Jack: Yep. Nice to meet you kitty cat. Blake: *Unamused face* Erin: Well either way, we need your help guys. Scott: Yeah, desperately. Shade: Huh? Yang: Help with what? Jack: Well, you remember when we first met and we mentioned that god that tried destroying the world? Yang: Yeah? Jack: Well....He's back. Qrow: Oh swell. So our world is screwed and more guys want to screw with it. Awesome... Erin: What's with him? Oscar:.... Ruby: Its a long story... So are you guys serious right now? Erin: Yeah. They came in awhile ago and attacked another planet. Jack: We tried to stop them, but they got away with The Space Stone. Rose: And we need to gather allies so we can take him on! Weiss: So you came to us? Erin: Yeah! You guys are the first people we thought of when we wanted to get allies! Everyone:..... Scott: You guys all right? Yang: Y-Yeah we've just... *Sighs* Shade: We've had some annoying bad luck lately. Jack: How so? Scott: Did someone die or something? Shade: We'd rather not talk about it. Rose: You're not hurt are you Shade? Shade: No, I'm fine Rosie. Rose: Well that's good to hear. Jack: Anyway, can you guys please help us out? Erin: We're gonna need all the help we can get if we're gonna take this guy down. Are you with us? (Everyone is silent) Rose: Come on Shade, you're my brother. Can't you help your sister out? Shade:...... Jack: *sigh* If you guys don't wanna help just say so. Scott: We won't hold it against you if you don't. Yang: Look guys its not that we don't wanna help. Weiss: We're just tried is all. Blake: We're still trying to shake off what happened. Ruby: Guys don't worry. If you need our help, we'll be there. Right Uncle Qrow? Qrow: *Groans* Ruby: *Sighs* … Listen, just call us if you need us. I promise, we'll be there. Erin: Good. Thanks guys. (Rose smiles before she then picks up another scent) Rose: Hold on.... Jack: What is it? Rose: I'm smelling something nearby. Something bad. Shade: *sniffs* Yeah me too. (Shade and Rose then look off the road into a nearby forest as Shade gets up and walks toward it) Yang: Shade? Shade: Stay here, I'll check it out. Rose: I'm coming with you. (Rose runs up next to Shade as they walk up to the forest. They look around until they find a creature shadowed in darkness standing over a Grimm) Rose: What the....? (The Grimm then tries to roar out before the creature stabs it in the eye, causing it to turn to smoke before the creature picks up a smell and turns to the two hissing) Shade: Rose, run. (The creature steps into the light, revealed to be a Pure Shadow) Rose: What?! Shade: RUN NOW!! (Shade and Rose run off as the Pure roars and chases after them. They then reunite with the others) Rose: Erin! Erin: What is it?! (The Pure then jumps out into the light roaring) Scott: The hell?! Jack: You've gotta be kidding me! The Shadows already came here?! Blake: What is that!? Yang: I don't know but I'm gonna kill it! (Yang then gets up and runs toward the Pure which hisses and growls at her) Jack: Yang wait! You don't know what that thing can do! Scott: It'll tear you apart! Yang: I got this! (The Pure then suddenly jumps forward and pounces Yang before it roars into the air) Yang: WHOA!! Shade: Yang hold on! (Shade jumps up onto the Pure's shoulders before he turns his hand into a blade, stabbing it into the Pure's head multiple times as it gets up and runs around with him on its shoulders screaming in pain) Shade: Doesn't feel good huh?! Rose: Whoa! Nice one Shade! Shade: Thanks Ro- (The Pure then reaches up and grabs Shade by the face and throws him into the ground) Shade: GAH!! Rose: SHADE!! (Blake is seen rushing toward the pure. It swipes at Blake who vanishes) Erin: Huh?? Where'd she go!? (Suddenly Blake appears behind the Pure and impales it) Jack: The hell?! (The Pure begins flailing around as it roars in pain. It then falls to the ground as it continues to flail) Scott: Holy crap! (Shade then stands back up before he rams his blade through the Pure's skull, killing it as its body fades away) Shade: *panting* What the hell was that...?! Blake: If you're talking about what I did, that was my semblance. My special power. I can create Shadow Clones to trick my enemies while I attack from another side. Erin: Whoa you're like a ninja. Scott: Impressive. (Shade then looks down at where the Pure's corpse was) Shade: So I'm guessing that was one of the pets of that god you mentioned? Jack: Yep. Pure Shadows. They used to be the tanks of the Shadow Army. Erin: These things can tear groups of armed men apart in seconds. Shade: But if they're here, that could only mean.... Jack: Renex. Yang: Who? Scott: Alkorin's new lackey. He lead the attack on that planet we mentioned. Erin: That's gotta explain why it's here. He must've visited this world at some point. Ruby: Why would he want to come here? Oscar: Salem... (Everyone looks at Oscar) Oscar: This Renex guy must be trying to get her on his side! Weiss: If Renex gets her on his side... Qrow: Yep. We're doomed. Erin: Wait what? Jack: Who the hell is Salem? Scott: And should we be worried about it? Weiss: Salem is some immortal witch, who's been around for thousands of years. Blake: She's the reason why Grimm are such an issue on our world. Yang: She's also the leader of a group of people who caused the attack on our school Beacon awhile back, which hurt and killed a lot of people. Including our friends Pyrrha and Penny. Ruby: That's why we are searching for the Relics so that we can keep her from getting them. Yang: We thought they would stop her. But it turns out, we CAN'T stop her. Erin: Why? Blake: We just can't according to this all knowing creation from the God of Light. Scott: God of what? Ruby: Again. Long story. Its the reason why everyone is just so drained. Erin: Wow. You guys have a lot on your plate. Shade: Yeah. Jack: Well, at least now you see what we've got to deal with. Erin: And if this Salem woman is allied to Alkorin, who knows what could happen! Shade: Though I guess the Grimm and the Pures have yet to get along considering this one killed a Grimm in the woods before it chased us out. Jack: Pures were never known to be negotiators with other creatures. (Roaring is then heard in the woods) Rose: Well we should probably get out of here before those things come looking for their friend! Erin: Definitely! Jack: Well where do we go, back home?! Scott: We can't just leave when we've got a horde of Pure Shadows roaming the place! What if they reach civilization and attack? It'll be a massacre! Shade: Scott's right! Even I have to agree these things need stopped! Jack: So we're going Pure hunting then? Perfect. Scott: We can take them Scott. There can't be that many. Rose: Well I'd rather not fight them in the woods. Yang: Can we try and trap them? Jack: Depends. You got any meat lying around? Maybe a dead body? Yang: Uhhh, what? Jack: Pures will eat anything if its got meat on its bones. If we had some, we could try and lure them out of the woods. Rose: Where are we supposed to get meat? Jack:..... Scott: Didn't think that through huh? Jack: I don't know this world that well Scott! Do you think I'd know where we'd get meat from? Scott: Uhhh.... Shade: Well there's gotta be something we can do! Yang: I may have a solution. Erin: What is it? Yang: Can they outrun a speeding vehicle? Jack: Maybe, why? Yang: Well, let's test it. *Goes over to cycle* Erin: Whoa whoa hold up what?! Shade: Just let her do her thing guys. Yang: HEY!! Out here you freaks! (The Pures are then seen stalking in the bushes drooling with hunger) Yang: You hungry?! Come get me! (Yang suddenly speeds off) Rose: That is one cool girl. Ruby: That's my sister! (The Pures then all roar as they chase after Yang, leaving the others behind) Jack: Alright! Scott: Wait weren't we supposed to kill them afterward? Everyone:...... Shade: We gotta follow them! Jack: Aw man! (The heroes all run after the Pures. It then cuts to the Pures as they chase after Yang) Yang: Yeah! You guys are hungry huh?! (The others run off, except for Qrow and the old woman. Over with Yang she sees them chasing her) Yang: Ooookay did not think though! Oh well! Try and keep up you hungry bastards! (Suddenly, another Pure runs out in front of Yang's bike and roars) Yang: WHOA!! (Yang then rams into the Pure, flying off her bike before landing on the ground hard. The Pure she ran into is seen on the ground bleeding from the impact) Yang: Ow....That hurt. (Yang then hears growling as five more Pures approach from behind her) Yang: Oh crap. (One of the Pures then meets her face to face before it begins smelling her. It then pulls back before it starts growling at her) Yang: Hey now, nice....whatever you are. Shade: Yang! (Shade then runs up and gouges the Pure Shadow's eye out with his hand blade, causing it to stand up screaming in pain as the other Pures all roar) Shade: Guys now! Jack: Taste fire Shadow! (Jack blasts the wounded Pure with fire, killing it as the others rush toward the heroes) Erin: Here they come! Rose: Ready Erin? Erin: More than ever! (Rose and Erin both fire ice beams at the Pures freezing them all solid) Erin: Time to finish them off! Scott: Got it! SOYU COME ON OUT!! Jirosoyu: Hell yeah! (Jirosoyu appears from Scott's body and punches each of the Pures, shattering them to pieces and killing them before Jirosoyu disappears.) Scott: Done! Ruby: Wow! Erin: Nice move Scott! Scott: Thanks! (Jack then turns and helps Yang up) Jack: You okay? Yang: Yeah, I'll be fine. Jack: Probably should've warned you about their ambush tactics. Yang: You think? Jack: Yeah, probably. Shade: You sure you're okay Yang? Yang: I'm fine Shade. Don't worry. Shade: If you're sure. (A Pure pounces at the 3, but Blake comes in and kicks it away) Yang: Nice save partner! Blake: Anytime! (The Pure lands on the ground stunned as it growls and hisses in pain) Shade: Jeez, that thing's creepy. Rose: You're telling me! Yang: These things definitely are strong though. I'll give them that! Jack: That's how they're bred. (The Pure then tries to get up before Blake steps on its neck, pinning it to the ground) Blake: What do we do with it? (The Pure begins to yelp and roar out in distress) Erin: Should we kill it? Shade: I mean, I would. Rose: Wait, Shade you've got psychic powers right? Shade: I mean a little bit but- Rose: Maybe you could try peering into this thing's mind! We could see how it got here! Yang: Good idea! Shade: Does this thing even have a mind? Jack: Probably. Shade: Well, I guess I could try. (Shade then kneels down to the Pure's head) Shade: Blake hold it down. This might agitate it. Blake: Right. (Shade's hand glows yellow before he puts his hand on the Pure's head, causing it to flinch as he reaches into its memories) Shade: Show me. Show me how you got here monster. (Shade continues peering into the Pure's mind before he soon stops and stands up) Rose: Shade? Shade:...... (Shade then stops on the Pure's head, cracking it open and killing it) Erin: Whoa! Shade: What? I got what we needed right? Rose: You didn't have to be that brutal! Shade: Oh. Sorry. Rose: Jeez Shade, I know you're my brother but sometimes you scare me. Shade: I know. It's what I do. Ruby: So what did you see? Shade: Lots of flashes mostly. But I did see a few flashes of Salem. Yang: What was she doing? Shade: She was with a man. He seemed to be presenting the Pures to her. Erin: That has to be Renex. Jack: So they are working together. Blake: That's not good. Yang: No it's not. Ruby: Anything else? Shade: Nothing besides them being released in the wild and killing a bunch of Grimm on the way. Blake: Grimm? Erin: Interesting. Yang: You'd think for a bunch of monsters allied to Salem, they wouldn't attack Grimm. Jack: Like I said, they're killers. (The Pure's corpse dissolves away as Blake steps back.) Blake: Was that all they sent? Shade: It was all this Pure saw. There could be more though, so we'll have to be careful. Blake: Right. Rose: So, are those ears real or are they just there? I'm not being mean I'm just wondering. (Blake looks back at Rose) Shade: Come on Rose, do you have to do that now? Rose: I was just wondering! I'm not being mean! Blake: *Sighs* Yes. They are real. Rose: Wow so Faunas are a race of cat people? Blake: No. Faunas' are people with animal features. Some might have antlers, some might have tails, some might lizard scales, some might have bunny ears, some might- Rose: Bunny ears!? That's so cute! Shade: Since when did you become so interested in animals Rose? Rose: Since the day I ran into a woman with a box of kittens inside! Of course Erin wouldn't let me have one. Erin: They weren't for sale Rose! Rose: I know but they were so adorable! Shade: Huh, sounds fun. Rose: It was! Shade: *sigh* Well we should probably move on then now that these things are dealt with. Rose: Awwww! Do you have to bro? Shade: For now. At least until you guys need us for something. Rose: Aww man. Erin: Don't worry Rosie, you'll see your brother again. Rose: I know. Jack: Well, you guys think you can take it from here? Yang: Yeah, we'll be okay from here. Ruby: Remember! If you need us, call us! Weiss: Good luck on your mission. Blake: It was nice to meet you. Shade: See you later Rosie! Rose: Bye bro! (The group leaves as Rose and the others stay behind. Erin then opens a portal) Erin: Well guys, let's get back home. Jack: Right. (The group heads through the portal back home. As the portal shuts however, another Pure Shadow is seen watching the group in the trees, clearly looking more armored and muscular than the rest. It then growls before it turns to walk back into the woods, vanishing from sight) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts